Trapped
by hotarugirl88
Summary: what happens when the class of YGO plus Malik, Duke, and Mokuba get stuck in the same classroom with the rest of the kids?sorta like school meets survivor.Rating for later.humor will come in chapter 2, not much in 1*3 is up*
1. The Ordeal Begins

Hotaru: HI!! Okay this fic was inspired by well...school. It really happened to me so I know what its like! Man it sucked! Okay anyway here's the disclaimer from my cute little Chibi Muse Baku-kun!  
  
Baku-Kun: *floats down on chibi bat wings* *holds up sign that says "Hotaru doesn't own anything"*  
  
Hotaru: he doesn't talk much. Okay now that that's finished lets start the story!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a Friday and the whole class was anxious to go home. Malik, Duke Devilin, and Mokuba were visiting the class, well Mokuba was. The other two were transferring permanently. Seto was typing a report up for Kaiba corp. Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were talking while Malik and Ryou listened. Duke was off talking to some girls, recruiting new cheerleaders. The rest of the class buzzed with talk and the Substitute was watching them all. It was only a few minutes till class was over when an announcement changed it all.  
  
"Teachers and Students, due to unforeseen technicalities today will be a half day" at this everyone broke into cheering "but. No one will be able to leave school until their parent or legal guardian has been notified and comes to pick them up." It went quiet as they realized what this meant.  
  
"We'll be stuck here forever!!!!! The rapture is coming!" a boy yelled as he jumped out a window. A police siren blared and the kid's screams were heard.  
  
"And any student caught outside a classroom without a parent of guardian will be taken to jail." The principal added.  
  
"I have meetings to get to, come on Mokuba" Seto hissed getting up and walking towards the door. The sub caught him half way, tackling him to the ground.  
  
"NO! If you go, I'll get in trouble and I won't get my overtime. So get up and sit your little ass back down" the sub yelled. Everyone stared as Seto sat back down timidly, while making mental notes not to push this lady too far.  
  
"Yami, what if they can't find Grandpa?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi, they can't keep us here forever" Yami replied appearing next to the short boy. This intoned a riot from the corner as both Malik and his Yami sprang at Yami. But once again the sub intervened. She stepped in front of Yami and Malik stopped. But Marik's speed was too strong and he careened head first into the lady. Somehow he ended up with the sub sitting on top of him.  
  
"Get off" he growled. She looked down at him and smiled.  
  
"First, promise me you won't go after any students...till tomorrow when I'm gone" she said. Marik growled in rage but nodded in agreement. She got up and he disappeared to go plot in his soul room. The class began to buzz with talk when the P.A. came back on.  
  
"Will Tea Gardner please come to the office" the Principal called. Everyone looked at her as she collected her stuff and walked out.  
  
"They're playing Survivor with our lives!!!" Ryou Exclaimed. From behind him came a low growl.  
  
"I can't believe I have to be stuck in a room with you idiots" Seto growled.  
  
"Come on Seto, they can't keep us here forever" Mokuba said brightly. A blonde girl in the corner laughed.  
  
"Of course they can, it's already begun!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: well?  
  
Baku-Kun: *in super cute chibi voice* it to short!  
  
Hotaru: I wanted to test the idea before I actually got started. If you guys like it then REVIEW so I can post the next chapter. And I know there wasn't much humor in this chapter but only because it was a start up chapter.  
  
Baku-Kun: not 'nough Bakura (pronounced bakoowa)  
  
Hotaru: *Nods* he's coming; I'm a RABID YAMI BAKURA FAN so you know he'll be there. Oh and I just HAD to get Tea out. Before she could make any *shudder* friendship speeches. So REVIEW and tell me what you think! 


	2. Stripping Bishies!

Hotaru: hi guys, welcome to chapter 2 of "Trapped"  
  
Baku-Kun: expwain me Pwease  
  
Hotaru: hmm? Oh yes. Baku-Kun would like me to tell you that he IS NOT the REAL BAKURA. He's my muse who looks like a chibi Bakura (or Yami Bakura depending on what you say.)  
  
Baku-Kun: *holds up "thank you" sign*  
  
Hotaru: *nods* okay I'll say the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!  
  
Baku-Kun: *claps*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had only been fifteen minutes and already people were on edge. Malik and Bakura (that's Yami Bakura) were sitting in the corner plotting against Yugi. Kaiba was typing on his computer and whining on how he was missing "very important" meetings. Duke was sitting in the middle of a group of swooning girls. Yugi and his gang weren't really upset about it. Thinking that they were high on the list, except for Joey. But soon they realized there wasn't any order they called names in.  
  
"Dis is so stupid!" Joey said loudly. The sub looked at him for a minute then nodded.  
  
"Your right"  
  
"We don't really have much of a choice here, Mates; we'll just have to wait it out." Ryou said. The others nodded. Malik and Marik were glaring daggers at Yugi and Yami. Bakura was muttering something to them then the trio grew evil smirks. All this made Yugi very uncomfortable. Yami picked up on this pretty quickly.  
  
"Don't worry, Aibou, we'll be out soon" Yami said. Just then a school bell rang, then another.  
  
"THEY'RE MOCKING US!!!!!" Ryou screamed in a high pitched girly voice as he jumped to his feet. (Yep he's the screamer.) Everyone stared at him and he sat back down quietly.  
  
"Will Rodney McKean please come to the office" a blonde guy from the back of the class room grabbed his stuff and bolted out the door.  
  
"Son of a bitch" a brunette boy hissed as he lost another hand of poker to the blonde girl. She smirked and held out her hand and he laid three bucks and two gold chains in her hand. The Sub didn't even look up from her magazine as he said this.  
  
"Thank you, next victim" she called with a smirk. Bakura looked up from his plotting and gave his famous self righteous 'I'm such a badass' look. He walked over and straddled a chair in front of her desk. "Ooh, big man wants a whoopin?" She was clearly American but she was still pretty short. Bakura growled.  
  
"Got anything worth wining?" He asked. She thought for a moment then pulled out three rings, four golden chains, and one pair of diamond earrings.  
  
"That good enough?" She asked "got anything I want?" Bakura gave an odd sort of smirk and opened his jacket revealing the Millennium Ring.  
  
"Best three out of five, if I win I get all that plus the money you have. If you win you get the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Rod." He said. This caused two things to happen. One was M&M's (Marik and Malik) Uproar at him wagering THEIR item. And two was a sadistic smile crossing the girls face.  
  
"Alright" she said "but first take the Millennium Eye out of your pocket and don't touch it." Bakura gaped at her. He'd planned on using it but now...?  
  
"Fine" he grumbled tossing the eye to his Hikari. "Lose it and I'll kill you." Ryou gulped and nodded.  
  
"Okay let's go, five card draw okay with you?" And so the game commenced. Bakura's first hand was nothing to sneer at. Three kings and two Queens, meaning a full house. But she just smirked as he announced this and threw down four jacks.  
  
"Damn" he muttered. The next hand started and Bakura gave a triumphant laugh.  
  
"Nice poker face" she muttered. He laid down a straight flush and crossed his arms over his chest like the vain bastard we all know he is. By now a small crowd of people had begun watching them play, including M&M and Yugi's crew. The girl smiled and laid down a royal flush. "Two down, one to go." M&M were starting to get a little antsy now. Marik positioned himself behind her while Malik stood next to Bakura. They were hoping that Marik would see her hand and, using their mind link, would be able to tell Malik who would tell Bakura. Sensing something amiss the girl whispered something to Mokuba. Mokuba nodded and smashed his full weight onto Marik's foot. Marik went ballistic and chased after the now running Mokuba. Seto stepped in and knocked Marik out and Malik started toward him.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" the Sub yelled. Seto and Malik glared daggers at each other and the sub popped 'em both in the back of the head. "You need to get a grip and tell you're whoever the hell he is to quit trying to cheat!" Seto went back to his desk and Malik walked back to his little corner. The sub managed to step on Marik three times before returning to her desk. By the time all this fun was over the blonde and Bakura were already holding their cards. Bakura tossed two and picked up another two. He furrowed his brow then a slow smile crossed his face. The blonde watched him intrigued for a minute then smirked.  
  
"Alright...what do ya got?" She asked. Bakura threw down four aces and smirked at her. She smiled innocently as she put down another Royal Flush. Bakura and Malik started cursing in rapid Egyptian and Marik started to come around.  
  
"I can't believe you lost to a girl" Malik yelled at Bakura. The blonde smirked.  
  
"Okay how about this, you keep your little trinkets and find another way to pay me" she said.  
  
"Like what?" They both asked.  
  
"You three lose the shirts till this little horror movie is over." She answered pointing to Marik, Malik, and Bakura. They stared at her for a moment then complied with mutters of hatred. As the shirts came off the girls circling Duke began surrounding them. Duke, taking this as a challenge, pulled his shirt off. Bakura and M&M glared at him and kicked off their shoes and pulled down their pants. Bakura was wearing a pair of black, silk, Boxers while Malik was wearing a pair of briefs and Marik wore blue boxers. Ryou fell over and fainted from sheer embarrassment, Yugi and Yami went to his side and attempted to revive them. All the girls started cheering as Duke revealed a pair of Dungeon Dice Monsters boxers. The three Egyptians reached for their undergarments when the sub stepped in.  
  
"Alright, that's enough. If ya wanna see who's best...put it to a judge." The sub suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea" Duke exclaimed. Marik and Bakura weren't really that upset about it....after all it WAS another chance to prove their supremacy. Malik was a little surprised that he'd gone THAT far. But after a little coaxing from his Yami, well threats actually, he joined the other three guys at the front of the class. The desks were arranged to form a 'runway' in the center of the classroom. Duke was up first, then Bakura, then Malik, then Marik. The blonde girl pulled out her CD player and speakers. She tossed in a CD and 'it's getting hot in Here' started up. Duke smirked and strutted his way down the aisle as loud cheers rose through the room. He sat down in the blonde girl's (she's the judge) lap and she pushed him off, making him land on the floor hard. Bakura busted out laughing. Bakura waltzed down the aisle shaking his butt and scaring the hell out of everyone. But as he passed the blonde she smiled and clapped. Malik ran down the path and disappearing into a closet, reappearing fully clothed from the waist down. Marik smirked, which freaked everyone out, and walked down slowly. The blonde watched all of this then smiled.  
  
"The winner is..." she looked at each of the guys and smirked. "Albino boy." Bakura pumped his fists in the air in victory.  
  
"I WIN!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Will Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor please come to the office?" The principal beckoned. The two boys left but not before warning Yugi and Yami to watch themselves. It was about half past the hour now and the class seemed generally happy. That would soon come to an abrupt halt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: well that's two more of em gone and a stripping/modeling contest. I SERIOUSLY DIDN'T MEAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN. But I had this weird dream about it and well....you know.  
  
Baku-Kun: *holds up an "I'm confused" sign*  
  
Hotaru: um...I'll tell ya when you're older.  
  
Baku-Kun: *nods and smiles* kay, evyone eview Pwease.  
  
Hotaru: you mean REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Its All Relative

Hotaru: alright hello folks! I love ya! But um I have ta answer some things right.  
  
Baku-Kun: *nods* yep, ya do  
  
Hotaru: HUH?! You're talking normal!  
  
Baku-Kun: Bakura is teaching me English.  
  
Hotaru: oh boy, anyway let me see what do I have to answer first?  
  
Baku-Kun: nothing actually but I'm sure you want to comment on them.  
  
Hotaru: um right then. Okay I know Seto has no living parents or legal guardians. All will be explained I swear!  
  
Bakura: we know you swear, we hear it all the time  
  
Hotaru: AH!! What are you doing here?!  
  
Bakura: I'm here to visit my new student.  
  
Baku-Kun: hi uncle Baka!  
  
Bakura: you mean uncle Bakura!  
  
Hotaru: I think he had it right the first time. *snickers*  
  
Bakura: *growls* I'll kill you! I swear it!!  
  
Hotaru: that's nice. Now say the damn logo!!  
  
Bakura: make the muse do it!  
  
Baku-Kun: Fuck that Shit!!!  
  
*both stare at him*  
  
Hotaru: did he just-  
  
Bakura: I think he did-  
  
Hotaru: my god!  
  
Bakura: he cussed!!  
  
Baku-Kun: damn straight an there are gonna be some changes around here!  
  
Hotaru: *picks up a bat and smiles* will you help me out here Bakura?  
  
Bakura: *picks up another bat* I would love to  
  
Baku-Kun: uh...oh  
  
*both hit him in the head with bats*  
  
Bakura: Hotaru doesn't own anything.  
  
Hotaru: thank you.  
  
Bakura: anytime *leaves*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After that wonderful little victory, Bakura was feeling pretty good until...  
  
"Hey Baku-Kun, feel good enough to do something outrageously stupid" the blonde girl asked. Bakura thought for a moment then raised his Hikari's hand.  
  
"He'll do it"  
  
"What?!" Ryou yelled before his Yami gave him a murderous look. "Alright, what is it?"  
  
"Well basically you have to walk out there and get caught" she said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm bored and we need entertainment" she muttered waving a dismissive hand. Bakura nodded and kicked the door open. He tossed his Hikari out of the room and two police officers ran up and grabbed him.  
  
"Hey let me go!! I didn't do anything" he yelled. The cops just smacked him and dragged him off.  
  
"That wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. Oh well" she yawned. A cell phone rang and everyone looked around. A brunette girl looked around then picked up her cell phone. Everyone in the room dove on her.  
  
"How could you hold out on us" everyone yelled. Seto Kaiba meanwhile picked up his own cell phone. It was the one that was ringing. He answered it.  
  
"Hello, this is Domino High school. We're calling to tell you that due to technical difficulties your sons Seto and Mokuba are being held in class. Please pick them up"  
  
"You morons! I am Seto Kaiba!!" he yelled. Everyone stared at him including Mokuba.  
  
"There's no need to yell" the person on the other end said calmly. "Now please come and pick up your children"  
  
"I AM SETO KAIBA!!! I AM NOT MY FATHER YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS" Seto screeched.  
  
"Please calm down" the woman said. "Now if you would just consent to your sons leaving-"  
  
"YOU GOD DAMN MOTHER FU-" a hand flew out of no where and covered his mouth. It was Mokuba's.  
  
"Just say yes." He whispered. Seto's raging temper faltered as he realized the sheer stupidity he had just shown.  
  
"Um yes, my sons have my permission to leave." He said in a calm voice.  
  
"Thank you" she hung up and everyone busted out laughing. Even the Sub. The intercom crackled.  
  
"Will Mokuba and Seto Kaiba please come to the office?" (Last names first) the intercom announced. Seto grabbed his laptop and was about to leave when a soft fuzzy something hit the back of his head. He turned and a purple bunny backpack fell into his arms.  
  
"Did you forget your bag, Seto?" Malik and Marik called with a laugh. Seto's cheeks went bright red and he was about to yell when he smiled devilishly. He walked over with the bag in his hand and gave it to Malik.  
  
"Here, it has your name in it." Seto said smugly. There it was, in big black letters on the straps. Malik on one and Ishtar on the other. Everyone roared with laughter as Malik's cheeks turned a rosy hue, though through his dark tan it was hard to see. Seto just smirked and twirled the black marker on his fingers. Malik snatched the bag and shoved it into Mokuba's hand. It was Mokuba's after all. The class was still laughing as Seto and Mokuba left. Malik stood up; clutching what he thought was the Millennium rod that was in Dagger mode.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME!!" he yelled. The entire class ducked under their desks, with the exception of Bakura, Marik, and the blonde girl. She just looked over at him and sighed.  
  
"You. Idiot." She clipped. He had about three seconds to think she was insane before she held up the real millennium rod for all to see. Malik was holding a pointy pencil.  
  
"How'd you get that?!" he demanded.  
  
"Your friend here has a VERY bad gambling problem. He already lost his pants (O.O)." Malik lifted himself on the tips of his toes and saw that indeed the ex-tomb robber was pant less. He nearly fell over from the sheer embarrassment.  
  
"For the Love of Ra Bakura have some decency!!!" Malik yelled. His buddy shrugged and grabbed the new hand of poker. All was still going well. That would soon be wiped out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: I know, same ending threat as last time. But its true. Now let me see, what's the deal?  
  
Baku-Kun: *dizzily* @.@ bat make big ouchies.  
  
Hotaru: at least he's talking better.  
  
Bakura: that's better?  
  
Hotaru: would you prefer it if he cussed?  
  
Bakura: yes.  
  
Hotaru: really?  
  
Bakura: yes, can I hit him with that bat again?  
  
Hotaru: NO!!! Leave my damn muse alone until he messes up again! *huggles Muse*  
  
Bakura: damn *leaves quietly*  
  
Hotaru: thank you for offering.  
  
Baku-Kun: *smiles* REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
